A Micronation and His Family
by Madam Platypus
Summary: When Prussia, Austria, and Hungary discover a personified micronation in Vienna, they become the parents of a very unique little boy. Series of oneshots starring the Frying Pangle and Kugelmugel.
1. Chapter 1

It had started out as a normal day, or at least as normal a day the trio composed of the nations of Austria and Hungary and the former kingdom of Prussia usually experienced, a day where Hungary had convinced the two males to go for a walk with her.

"It's a lovely day today, is it not?" she asked Austria as they strolled down the Vienna streets.

"I guess so," the dark-haired aristocrat answered, not quite sure how else to respond as his ex-wife gripped his arm tightly and sort of dragged him along.

Prussia was lagging behind the other two by about two meters, trying to catch his breath. "H-Hey, guys… wait up! _Gott_, is it always this hot in November?"

"I don't know, but I don't care right now," the female nation called back to him. "You boys just need to get out more."

"I get out plenty!" the once-nation protested, panting with every new sentence. "It's Pretty Boy here that needs to get a life!"

"Gilbert, I've spent plenty of time out of the house recently." Between Prussia complaining and Hungary cutting off all circulation to everything below his elbow, Austria found himself on his last nerve. Then again, with these two that happened a lot and he'd almost always managed to keep his head. "Just the other day-"

"Hey, what's that over there?" the albino interrupted.

"What are you talking about? Where?" Hungary didn't see anything and was wondering if Prussia was just trying to mess with them like he always did.

"That!" Prussia (having finally caught up with the others and screeching to a halt to avoid running into them) pointing to something across the street. "What the hell is that thing supposed to be?"

Austria followed his finger and recognized the structure. "Oh, that? That's nothing. Just some place that tried to past itself off as a country once."

"How come we've never seen this before?" Hungary asked.

"It never seemed an important enough sight to show you," Austria explained. "Years ago, an artist declared that thing independent when it was moved to this park. He called it the Republic of… Kugelmugel, was it? Something of that nature."

"Wait, wait, wait. He wanted to make that thing a nation?" Prussia snorted as he gazed upon the large round building surrounded by a barbed wire fence. "Okay, I know there's the little guys like England's one brat, but seriously?"

"_Igen_, it's ridiculous," Hungary agreed with a light laugh. "Humans think they're so powerful, they can create nations out of virtually nothing."

Prussia kept on laughing while Austria shook his head at him. This went on for several minutes, to the point that his sides were hurting and he was doubled over, until he stopped abruptly.

"What now?" the Austrian sighed. When he received no immediate reply, he tried to continue with "If you're done here, I'd like to keep-"

"Shh!" The once-nation shoved a hand in Austria's face to shut him up. "Don't you here that?"

"Here what?"

"_That_," Hungary said, as if that cleared everything up. "Just listen."

"Unbelievable," the aristocrat muttered, thinking his companions were losing their minds until he stopped to listen and heard it, a noise that sounded suspiciously like a baby crying.

It was coming from the direction of the so-called nation in the park.

"Do you here that?" Hungary asked, and proceeded to cross the street without waiting for an answer.

"Eliza, what are you-" Austria was attempting to scold her but was cut off by another problem. "Gilbert!"

Neither of them listen as they took off running. The Austrian groaned, feeling he had no other choice but to follow them.

Hungary was the first on the scene, and the first to find the maker of the sound. Her eyes widened as they landed on the infant lying in the shadow of the structure, wrapped in a plain white blanket.

"Lizzy, what-" Prussia tried to ask her what was going on when the two males arrived on the scene, but he couldn't get himself to finish when the Hungarian turned to face them with the squirming bundle cradled in her arms.

"It's a baby," she said, in case it weren't already obvious. "What on Earth is a baby doing here?"

"I don't know, but it's cute." Prussia stepped forward and started petting the infant's head, which was blanketed in a layer of white down. "Hey there, little guy. I'm the awesome Prussia, and you are?"

"Gilbert!" Austria hissed. "You can't reveal that to a human child!"

"Relax, Roddy, it's a baby. It's not like he's not going to remember it when he's older and'll blab to his friends."

"How do you even know it's a he?" Hungary asked.

The albino decided to check and peered down one of the folds of its blanket, confirming, "_Ja,_ definitely a boy."

Hungary yanked the infant away from him. "Quit it! What if someone were to see you?"

"She's right," Austria said. "We should probably be taking him to the police, finding out who and where his parents are."

"Actually… I don't know it we can do that."

As the female nation predicted, this earned her stares from the men.

"Eliza, what on Earth-"

"Just here me out, Roderich," she said, holding the baby closer and bouncing him gently. He'd stopped crying, thankfully, and was now only fussing. "We find this baby here by something that had declares itself as a nation-"

Prussia caught on quicker than Austria. "You can't be serious. You think this kid is this… this… this?" He gestured to the building looming over them. "Impossible!"

"He's right." Austria, in one of the rare occasions he sided with the once-nation. "This micronation has been around since the eighties and we've never seen this child until now. And it's hardly a country anymore, just a leader in exile and a number of non-resident citizens."

"It's not unlikely. There are plenty of micronations out there with personifications that I'm sure will amount to something one of these days. Perhaps that day is this for the Republic of…" The Hungarian searched for the name Austria had used earlier. "The Republic of Kugelmugel."

The infant's eyelids fluttered open, as if responding to its name.

"Hey, would you look at that? He has Pretty Boy's eyes!" Prussia said with a smirk. Indeed, the boy's eyes were a shade of violet similar to Austria's.

"Well, he_ is_ from my house," Austria said, pointing out the obvious.

"Then where does his hair come from?" Prussia continued to ruffle the boy's light-colored hair. "Looks more like my hair than yours."

Hungary's eyes widened at that. "Do you think-"

"Impossible, Hungary," Austria told her when he saw where this was going. "Children don't just appear to a couple from out of nowhere." Or, at least, normal children didn't. He wasn't sure about nations.

"And besides, he could be very much yours and Pretty Boy's," Prussia said, grimacing at the thought of his two loves having a child. "He even has your nose." He tweaked the baby's- no, Kugelmugel's nose for effect.

The trio fell silent, exchanged glances until their eyes all fell on their little discovery. Prussia was the first to speak up.

"Okay, seriously? If we're standing here thinking this micronation kid is somehow our magical lovechild, that's- that's just not awesome, I mean, really."

But the uncertain looks Austria and Hungary wore were enough to shut his thought up.

Another few moments of silence, and, "Wait a second, does that mean…" Prussia's grin grew to the length of his faces. "I'm a _vater_!"

He swiped the baby from Hungary and lifted him high above his head, shouting about how awesome it was to have a son, leaving Austria face-palming.

**AN: Hello, my lovely followers. As it turns out I'm not dead, and have returned from my long journey into my other fandoms. I apologize for that and hope you don't hate me too much.**

**Anyway, this story was born out of all the people I've seen who think Kugelmugel is either AusHun's lovechild or PruAus' lovechild and me, a diehard Frying Pangle shipper, thinking why can't he be both? *cue taco commercial music* It could happen, probably. Weirder things have happened to these characters.**

**So, this fanfic will be a collection of short stories featuring the Frying Pangle family. I hope it's off to a good start. I'm a bit rusty from not writing Hetalia in a while, so I apologize for any parts that aren't as good as the others.**

**Madam Platypus out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Something Germany had learned over the years is that nothing good ever came out of Prussia calling him on his cell phone. When he'd paused from his baking only to see his brother's face and number lighting up the screen, he sighed loudly but answered just because he couldn't force himself not to. "Hello?"

"West! West! You're never going to believe this!" The once-nation's excited voice nearly destroyed his brother's hearing. He paused for dramatic effect and then, "You're an _onkel_!"

"What the-" Germany had to stop and process this new and sudden information. "Prussia, I swear to God, if you-"

"_Nein_, it's not like that! It's a long story, but Hungary, the Pretty Boy and I found our own God-given baby boy out in Vienna today, just lying there! Cute little micronation by the name of Kugelmugel. You'll like him, I'll have to bring him over sometime. We're taking him back to Austria's right now. I'll call you back when we get him settled in!"

He hung up, leaving the German so very confused.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Here you go, Kugel, your new home!" Prussia said as he carried the boy into Austria's house, his friends/fellow parents following close behind. "We'll find you a room, get you some nice toys to play with- Roddy! I need money to buy toys for our new little addition to the family!"

"Gilbert, would you please quiet down?" Austria asked, massaging his temple.

"Quiet? Oh, your days of 'quiet' are over, Pretty Boy, with a kid around. He'll be crying when he wants food or a diaper or- we'll need diapers, too. Hungary, get me a pencil and paper! I need to make a shopping list of things we'll need to get for-"

"Prussia!" Hungary snapped, grabbing the once-nation's shirt collar, forcing him to stop before he could enter the living room. "Calm down, we have many things we have to do now, but you're going to have to slow down. First things first, what are we going to name him?"

Prussia realized this was the one thing he hadn't actually considered the name. He found his way to the couch once he was freed of the Hungarian's grasp, rubbing chin thoughtfully with one hand and balancing Kugelmugel in the other. He eventually came up with, "Well, he should have my surname, that's for sure, me being his awesomest parent and all-"

"Absolutely not," Austria broke in, taking a seat by the albino. "He's located in _my_ capital, and he was founded by one of _my_ citizens, so he shall get my surname."

"He has a point there," Hungary said as she sat on the other side of Prussia, sandwiching the former kingdom between his two lovers. "So his last name's Edelstein, what do we use for his first?"

She and Prussia both turned to the aristocrat as if he might have all the answers. He thought about it for a moment. "Well, I don't want him to have any old commonplace name. He's a unique being and should have a more unique name-"

"I got one!" Prussia announced. "Bailey! How's that sound?"

"Bailey Edelstein?" Hungary bit her lip, and the once-nation braced himself for some sort of insult, she instead but smiled and nodded. "I think it's beautiful. What about you, Austria? I mean, since he is your micronation."

Austria thought about this. He couldn't think of any better names for the boy… "It sounds like an lovely name."

"Oh yeah!" Prussia stood up and punched the air, not noticing that Kugelmugel was squirming free from his grasp and almost fell out Thank God Hungary was there to catch him.

"Gilbert! What the hell do you think you're doing? You nearly dropped him!" She slapped him across the face then turned to make sure the confused-looking baby was okay.

"Hey!" Prussia, holding his sore cheek. "I wasn't trying to drop him! I would never do that to our little miracle!" He slapped her back

"Well, you almost did!" Hungary carefully set Kugelmugel down on the couch before returning to the scuffle. "What was I thinking, letting you carry him in the first place?" Another slap.

"Ouch! Gee, I wondered why no one trusted you to hold him!"

"How_ dare_ you!"

"This is normal for them," Austria whispered to Kugelmugel as he lifted his son onto his lap. "They should be finished in about half an hour."

**AN: And chapter two! Slightly better than the first I believe, but I hope it was cute. That's all I ever want out of my stories.**

**Madam Platypus out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Word of the new baby Kugelmugel spread across Europe and beyond like wildfire. It wasn't everyday a country personification was born to represent a micronation, and most micronations didn't have as many guardians as this one did. Luckily, as a micronation, Kugelmugel's birth wasn't something that sent all the other countries into a hey-look-at-that-new-little-country-we-can-take-ad vantage-of frenzy. Then again, even that were the case, they'd have to figure out how to get past overprotective father Prussia and Hungary, who everyone knew not to mess with.

There had been plenty of curious visitors who'd stopped by, most just wanting to catch a glimpse at this strange little family, but a few were close friends who genuinely wanted to help out, like Germany, who stopped by to meet his new nephew and ended up having to help Prussia assembled the crib the older brother had a hard time deciphering the instructions for. Ukraine and Liechtenstein and all of Hungary's other girlfriends came over to take the mother and son shopping for baby clothes (Austria had the girls keep a close eye on Hungary to make sure she didn't try to buy Kugelmugel a frilly dress or some other type of frilly little girl garment. Not after what happened with Italy.) France and Spain (who seemed under the impression that they were both the godfathers) visited a couple times to adore the "little darling" to pieces and talk about him with his Prussian father, who said that if either of them ever became parents, their kids would never be as awesome as his son, which sparked an argument between the three of them that Hungary had to cover Kugel's ears during.

Kugelmugel was growing well, already the size of a toddler by the time he was two months old. His guardians were hoping he would start talking soon.

"C'mon, Kugel, c'mon," Prussia said. "Say 'Vati Gil', _sohn_. C'mon, say 'Vati Gil'."

"Give it up, Gil, he's not going to say it," Hungary snorted, shaking her head at the former nation, lying on his stomach with the boy inches away from his face, sitting on a blanket and playing with some blocks, a gift from Gods knows who gave him which toy anymore.

"He'll say it one day, I know it!" Prussia insisted. He'd been saying that for days, and so far nothing.

The Hungarian rolled her eyes. "Come on, _Vati Gil_. Dinner'll be ready so. Where's Austria?"

"In the parlor with his piano," Prussia said in a _well, duh_ sort of tone as he pulled himself up off the floor.

"Okay, then I'll just-" She stopped and looked around the once-nation with a frown. "Prussia, where's Kugelmugel?"

"What do you mean, he's right-" Prussia turned to gesture matter-of-factly to the boy but noticed he was not where he'd been a second ago. "What? Where the hell did he go-"

There was a clatter and a cry of pain as Hungary whipped out her trusted frying pan for the first time since they brought Kugel home.

XXXXXXXXX

The young micronation had rarely ever adventured into other parts of the house, so he decided he might as well start now, while Muti and Vati Gil were distracted. Today he'd found his way into the room they'd called the parlor, where Vati Roderich was sitting at the strange black thing that made those really pretty sounds whenever he was near it. Kugelmugel was still young and didn't quite understand how it worked. He decided to investigate and toddled over to where Vati Roderich was sitting.

He could see that underneath the object were things Vati Roderich was stepping on, but surely those weren't making the sounds, were they? He could see his Austrian father was doing something with his hands, but he couldn't tell what exactly. He wanted a closer look and tried to climb up into the long chair.

Austria paused in the middle of his piece when noticed the tiny pair of hands groping at the edge of the bench. "Kugel, is that you?"

He was answered by a soft whine as the toddler kept trying to get up onto the seat. Austria smiled, lifting Kugelmugel and placing him next to him. "There you go. Were you wanting to listening to the music, _sohn_?"

The micronation nodded and kept his eyes fixed on the rows of black and white bars spread before him. He watched as his father pressed down on them and made the noise Kugelmugel had become so used to hearing in the house. Did Vati Roderich have a special touch that let him use this contraption, or could anyone do it, he wondered. He tested this by reaching out and pressing as many of the bars as his little hands could manage.

Austria was stopped yet again, looking at his son disapprovingly at first, but then remembering the toddler didn't know any better and softening his expression.

"Very lovely, Bailey." He stood up and set the little boy on the floor. "But you're still too young for music or any of the other fine arts, really. Perhaps when your older."

Kugelmugel blinked at the second-to-last word of Austria's second sentence, and that's when he sort of lost interest in the conversation, losing himself in his own thoughts. _Art_. He knew what that word was, of course. He'd often heard people refer to his place in the park as art before. Was his father trying to say the pretty noise - music, he called it - was art too? It seemed to make him happy. Vati Roderich didn't smile much, Kugel had observed, but he always enjoyed playing his music. Yes, that was it. Anything that made someone happy_ had_ to be an art.

"There you are!" Prussia hurried into the room with Hungary not too far behind. He scooped up the little boy and coversd him with kisses, then shot a angry look at the Austrian. "What the hell, Pretty Boy? Next time you want to take the kid, tell us first so Liz doesn't smack the shit out of me!"

"Gilbert, watch your language!" Austria snapped as he took the squirming micronation from the once-nation. "And for your information, I didn't _take _him, he came to me. If you were so opposed to him spending time with me, you should've kept a closer eye on him."

"Okay, okay, that's enough." The female nation stepped between the two men and took Kugelmugel from her ex-husband. "Let's just all agree he's a curious little boy and go get dinner before I make you."

The men exchanged glances and turned to leave the parlor, but were stopped by the tiniest of voices uttering a single word.

"Muti?"

Prussia and Austria whipped around, dumbstruck. Even Hungary was speechless. The trio all stared at the toddler, who just blinked, not quite realizing the magnitude of what he'd just down.

"Did… did you hear that?" Hungary looked down at her son, beaming with pride. "His very word!"

"Aw, no fair!" Prussia took the boy from his mother. "How come you were his first word? I wanted to be his first!" He then turned to Kugel and told him, "Okay, Bailey, now that you've proven you can talk, can you say 'Vati Gil' for me? _Bitte_? 'Vati Gil'?"

Kugelmugel looked from Prussia to his other parents. He pointed to the Hungarian with a tiny finger and repeated, "Muti." Then he rotated the finger to the Austrian and proclaimed, "Vati."

"What? Nein, that's Vati Roddy, _sohn_!" Prussia protested. "I want you to tell _me_!"

The micronation stared blankly and the once-nation. He opened his mouth, and Prussia nearly jumped in excitement, until he heard, "Gilbert."

"Kugel, 'Gilbert' is what big people call me! You're supposed to call me Vati Gil, remember?"

"Gilbert," the toddler insisted, causing his Prussian father to sigh.

"It's Vati Gil."

"Gilbert."

"Oh,_ come on_, kid!"

Hungary laughed and reclaimed the boy for her own. "Okay, okay, that's enough, you two. It's dinnertime."

The unusual little family left for the dining room, Prussia grumbling the entire thing.

**AN - If you thought that last scene was inspired by ****The Simpsons****, you would be 100% correct.**

**Anyway, more Frying Pangle family for my lovely followers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
